Asi pasa el tiempo
by Karen Kirkland Beilschmidt
Summary: Hiruma recuerda un poco de su vida y de su familia perfecta y se sorprende al saber lo rapido que pasa el tiempo. espero que dejen sus review, si hay alguna falta de ortografia mil disculpas.


Asi pasa el tiempo

Era una refrescante tarde de primavera, y Hiruma Youichi se tomaba un descanso bajo un árbol en su jardin, miraba el cielo que se encontraba despejado, bajo su mirada mientras acariciaba a un viejo cerberos luego su mirada fue directo al anillo dorado en su mano entonces comenzo a recordar como habia llegado hasta alli.

Al finalizar el intituto el le habia propuesto matrimonio al amor de su vida, a su media naranja acida(dulce no podia ser)o para el las municiones de su M16, Anezaki Mamori. Un mes despues de eso sucediofue la boda mas hermosa del mundo, habian rozas azules por doquier y ella lucia un hermoso vestido blanco con encajes del mismo color de las flores, los padrinos de boda eran Musashi y su novia llamada Aiko, la cual era amiga de Mamori

Un par de meses despues una noticia le fue entregada por su esposa.

Mamori: Youichi, estoy embarazada...

No podia ocultar la sorpresa ni la felicidad que tenia en esos momentos asi que solo a abrazo con delicadeza como quien toma una granada, sin duda alguna los primeros meses el estaba un poco nervioso pero al llegar el quinto mes Mamori se armo de valor y ledijo -_Youichi tenemos que hablar-_ miles de estupideces se cruzaron por su mente -_me va a dejar, subio el precio de los pastelillos, el bebe no es mio...- _pero nunca se espero que esas palabras salieran de su boca.

Mamori: Youichi, no es un bebe, son dos, estoy esperando mellizos

Ante la sorpresa no sabia que hacer asi que solo lanzo una bromita suave como trasero de bebe...

Hiruma: y a que hora llegan

A lo cual solo recibio una mirada fulminante de Mamori y un golpe con una revista de deportes en la cabeza.

Los meses se le hicieron eternos pero a fines del octavo mes llegaron al mundo, el primer bebe resulto ser una hermosa niña de escasos cabellos castaño, los ojos de su madre pero de color verde, orejas puntiagudas y dedos largos, a ella le llamaron Hikari. Unos minutos despues nacio su hermano de cabellos negros la viva imagen de su padre, con las mismas caracteristicas de su hermana solo que el tenia los ojos alargados como su padre pero de color azul, a el le llamaron Kenji, no cabia el orgullo y la felicidad en los rostros de sus padres.

Un par de semanas despues Hiruma compro una casa mas grande, una hermosa mansion blanca con un campo de futbol americano en la parte de atras, ya que su viejo departamento les empeso a quedar pequeño.

Y alli vivia ahora, ellos tenian 24 años y sus hijos 5 años cada uno y de personalidades intercambiadas, Hikari era una maestra del engaño y el chantaje hacia su padre cuando queria algo y Kenji era el que dudaba de todas sus ideas, era mas timido pero cuando tenia que defenderse, lo Hiruma le salia hasta por las orejas por el contrario de su hermana quien era como su mama muy rara vez, era increible como la familia Hiruma paso de tener un miembro solitario a tener cuatro, y todos felices. y el futbol americano es la herencia familiar, sus dos hijos lo saben jugar tienen hasta sus propias camisetas el 9 para ella y su hermano con el 6 y el estaba seguro de que serian los mejores Corebacks del pais -de pronto una vocecilla lo saco de sus pensamientos-

Hikari: papi, el almuerzo esta en la mesa, y Mama te esta esperando para comer

Hiruma: kekeke, como siempre, ve y dile que ya voy

Hikari: ¡Kenji!

Kenji: -dede la puerta- ¿que?

Hikari: dile a mama que papa va enseguida

Kenji: ok -entra-

Hiruma: oye yo te dije que tu fueras a decirle, no tu hermano

Hikari: para que hacerlo si alguien mas lo puede hacer por mi -se encoje de hombros y va hacia la casa-

Hiruma: definitivamente es hija mia -suspira- bueno cerberos vamos a comer

Esa era su vida, y a pesa de todo lo que habia pasado antes de conocer a su angel, el siempre dijo -_toda mi vida es y ha sido perfecta- _porque ella y todos los que conforman su familia son su vida


End file.
